


Loyalty

by Seven_Devils



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Devils/pseuds/Seven_Devils
Summary: (Y/N) is Muzaka's most loyal follower other than Garda. They even consider Muzaka a friend even if Muzaka only sees them as a follower. They're one of the strongest werewolf warriors but usually only talks to Garda and Muzaka. Some things happen and (Y/N) disappears with Muzaka and Raizel. His only goal now is to find Muzaka and reunite with him.Rain is a weredragon. Not many people know about weredragons, certainly not the werewolves. So when he annoys the werewolves one day by throwing things at him, they're shocked to find him.Nyx is the only summoner alive. She's made contracts with demons and angels. She's friends with Frankenstein. Until the Union finds Frankenstein. That's when she leaves, traveling with only her demons and angels to keep her company until she hears about what happened in the Union.[This will contain spoilers for the manwha/WEBTOON! Noblesse does not belong to me. You do not belong to me. Only Nyx, Rain, and Dio belong to me! This will have profanity.]





	Loyalty

Noblesse Chapters: 1-2  
Book Chapter: 1.1  
——

A (h/c) haired male let out a snarl as the humans approached him. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He growled out. His (e/c) eyes were blazing with rage and confusion. 

He swiped a clawed, furred hand at the humans who tried to approach him. He didn't know how he got here. The last thing he remembered was blocking an attack on Muzaka. His eyes widened and he froze. 

"WHERE IS HE?!" He screamed at them. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM?!" The humans had gotten him restrained when he had froze. He thrashed in the restraints they put on him as more humans entered the room to restrain him. 

He let out a wail as they shot him with crossbows. Usually, his regeneration would heal him but, after taking the hit for Muzaka he wasn't at full power. His eyes blazed with anger and he thrashed more. "LET ME GO!" 

A human came towards him with some pointy thing that had a semi-clear liquid in it. He thrashed more and tried to get away from the human but his efforts were in vain. The last thing he remembered before he was pricked with the needle and he black out was somebody saying, "It's alright (Y/N). We'll take good care of you, like we would a pet."

 

~820 Years Later~

(Y/N) stood on the edge of a tall building, over looking the city. He turned his head when he heard two steps of footsteps approaching him. He jumped down from the edge and stared at the two men in front of him emotionlessly. 

"M-21, M-24. What are you two doing here?" (Y/N) questioned the two. He didn't seem happy to see them, nor did he seem upset. 

"We were sent on a mission to get something for the Union. We were also sent to find you since nobody's been able to contact you for a few weeks," the gray haired one, M-21, explained.

"My phone broke. It fell from this building. I didn't feel like going back yet either," he responded bluntly and looked out across the street where another tall building was. 

"You can join us on our mission," M-24 suggested. "It'll delay your time going back even more. Plus, we haven't seen you since you started this mission. It would be nice to catch up." 

"I'll take your offer. What is your mission?" He watched as the curtains in a room opened magically across the street. 

"We were to look for a coffin and bring it back to the Union. We've already hid it. We'll take you there later." 

"Ok," the (h/c) haired male said. His eyes widened slightly when he saw a familiar ravenette with red eyes step onto the balcony. He backed away slightly so his presence wouldn't be noticed. 

"What is it?" M-21 asked the (e/c) eyed male. "You look unsettled."

"It's nothing. I just thought I saw someone familiar, that's all." He told them. 

The two humans seemed confused at this. They didn't know the werewolves exact age but they did know he was hundreds of years old. How would somebody he knew still be alive and wandering around here? 

"It was probably someone who looked like them," M-21 suggested. "People dye their hair and wear contacts to look different now."

"Maybe, but he radiates the same elegance the person I knew did," he stated. "No use worrying about it. He wouldn't be here anyways. Let's go." He turned around and walked in the opposite direction of where he saw the ravenette. He opened the door that lead down into the building and walked down the stairs. 

The two M experiments followed after him. They couldn't tell whether he was still uneasy about seeing the person who looked like the person he knew or not. 

The male walked out of the building and looked at them. "So, where are you guys staying at while you're here?"

 

~With Raizel~

A blue haired male with complete heterochromia eyes gasped when he saw a black haired male on the balcony. He squealed and jumped to the roof of the building the balcony was on. He then jumped down to the balcony. 

The ravenette looked at the bluenette who had just jumped onto the balcony. He knew exactly who the other male was. "Rain." He greeted the male with blue and gold eyes. "You still wear bandages on your arms." He pointed out. 

Rain grinned and nodded. "Yup! We've all missed you!" He told the Noblesse. "Especially Frankenstein!" He gasped as if he remembered something. "I'm going to be late!" He screeched. "I gotta go Raizel! See you later! Just follow my trail if you get lost!" And with that the blue haired male in Ye Ran High's uniform ran off. 

Raizel stared at where the male had ran off to. He looked around at all the humans around him and noticed they had the same uniform on as Rain. He used his powers to change his clothes to the Ye Ran uniform. 

 

~With Frankenstein~

A blonde haired male with blue eyes sat at his desk doing paper work. A black haired female with purple eyes sat on the couch playing on her phone while he did that. It was silent. 

"I bet Rain will be late again," the female said. "He texted me this morning saying his alarm didn't go off but that he would come to your office as soon as he got here to come see me before heading to class."

"Nyx, I'm not betting on that. You just got back from a job anyways. Should you really be wasting the pay you just got?" 

"Eh, it'll be fine Frankenstein. Dio will be coming by sometime to get his share of the money. Lazy ass doesn't do any work himself. She huffed and put her phone down. "It'll only be $1,000. It's not that much to us. Anyways, I bet he'll be late."

"Fine. I bet he'll be on time. He knows that Fedor is the gatekeeper today anyways." Frankenstein smirked. "He doesn't like being late when Fedor's the gatekeeper. He hates running laps."

"Ah, shit. I suppose you're right. Damn you. You have the schedule and I haven't even been here in a couple months. How would I remember the schedule if it's been that long?" She groaned. "I hate life."

 

~With Rain~ 

Rain stopped running as he realized something. "I told Shinwu I would walk with him to school!" He screeched and turned back around. He took off running back the way he had came, looking for the familiar red head. 

His eyes widened when he saw he was about to run into somebody. He tried to stop himself but ended up ramming into them full force. "A, shit..." he hissed in pain and rubbed his head. 

He looked up at who he had run into and saw Shinwu. He quickly got up and grinned at the male, holding out his hand to help him up. "There you are! I woke up late today and forgot I was supposed to walk to school with you. Sorry." He apologized to his friend. 

Shinwu took the blue haired males hand and stood up. "It's fine Rain! I woke up late too anyways so even if you had come you probably would've been waiting on me." Shinwu grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. 

Rain laughed. "We should be getting to school before we're late," he suggested. "Come on." He started walking to the school with Shinwu beside him. 

Rain pulled his phone out of his pocket and started playing Piano Tiles 2 as he walked beside Shinwu. He didn't realize Shinwu had stopped until he had put his hand in front of Rain to stop him from walking into somebody. He glanced up in confusion and saw a familiar male in front of him and Shinwu. 

"No time to waist like that," Shinwu told the male. "Fedor is guarding the gate today." He muttered the last part partly to himself and Rain. He flinched slightly when Raizel turned around. "Who is this guy?" He whispered to Rain in shock. 

Rain shrugged but was internally grinning. "I don't know. Maybe a new kid?" He questioned. "Check what time it is." He told Shinwu. 

He checked the time and his eyes widened. "Rain! We need to hurry up!" He grabbed Rain's hand and ran to the school. "You'll be late if you keep that pace up!" Shinwu shouted back to Raizel.

Rain let Shinwu drag him to the school. "He must be new. Girls would be talking about him all the time if there was a hot guy like that in school," Rain told Shinwu. 

Shinwu nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right." He walked into the school with Rain. They both froze when they saw Fedor. 

"Oh, fuck," Rain whispered and tried to scoot over to the other people who were late with Shinwu. "It was nice knowing you Shinwu."

"You guys are late when I'm at the front gate? I can't let my students go easy," Fedor said. He stared at all the students with a strong aura around him. 

Rain internally cried at this. Help me Dad. He thought. He looked behind Fedor and saw Raizel looking through the gate. He flashed him a quick smile before going back to internally crying for his adoptive dad. 

 

~With Frankenstein and Nyx~

Nyx grinned after the bell rang. "Pay up. Rain's late." She held her hand out to Frankenstein, waiting for the money. 

Frankenstein rolled his eyes and gave her the money. "Here. Next time you won't win." 

Nyx rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. That's just what you want to believe." She muttered something under her breath and a blonde haired male who was around the age of the high school kids appeared beside her. "Put this in my vault, please." 

The male nodded. "Alright. Anything else you want me to do before I go?" He asked her. 

"A hug is all I need." She said and grinned at the male. 

He smiled and hugged her. "Love you, bye."

"Love you too, bye. Be safe!" She told him and he disappeared. 

Frankenstein smirked. "Are you into younger men now?" He asked her. 

She glared at him. "Hell no! He's my son! I'll introduce you to him later."

Frankenstein seemed shocked at what the female had told him. "You have a kid?!" He exclaimed. 

She nodded. "Mhm. Us summoners can reproduce asexually. It's hard to explain. Nowhere near as painful as human childbirth." She told him. 

He just shook his head. "I'll never understand you." 

She laughed. "You wouldn't be the only one. I'm leaving after Rain gets here by the way. Do you still live where you used to?" She asked. 

He nodded. "You still have the key?" He asked her. 

She nodded. "Yep!" A smirk appeared on her face. "Insanity just told me something interesting. Someone else is here." 

Frankenstein shook his head. "I don't care what your little demon has to say. He's annoying and wrecks my house."

Nyx chuckled. "He said he does it to annoy you. He finds it amusing. Oh the person is in the school gates now. Rain can handle it himself. He's quite strong now but, I don't think he needs to fight this person."

 

~With the modified humans and werewolf~ 

(Y/N) followed the two modified humans to where they were staying. He looked around and nodded slightly. He could tell they chose this place because they wouldn't be found easily. 

"Nobody should be able to find us here unless we tell them we're here." M-21 told the Werewolf. "No other modified humans are in this area anyways." 

(Y/N) nodded. "Yeah. There better not be anybody else here. Someone I know lives here. I don't need others finding out and harming them. If they do, I'll kill them." He voice turned sadistic at the end and there was a slight grin on his face. "But that's to worry about later." His face went back to its emotionless mask.


End file.
